Dreams
by Bane-Dane
Summary: It all started with a fortune teller. A fortune teller that sent one individual on a wild trip to see where his soul had been in the past through dreams. Dreams, that could change a whole lot more then simple high school relationships.
1. Welcome to your Past

A/N: This is the result of my week long trip to Connecticut. If you must blame anything, blame the Newport, Rhode Island mansions (mostly the Breakers). Those things filled me with inspiration to write this story (yes this is a multi-chapter fic). I'm going to try and update once a week with this until it's finally finished. Enjoy this first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. I'm just playing in Takeshi Konomi's sandbox.

* * *

Dreams, Niou Masaharu came to realize, where a powerful thing. They could pull a person from reality and send them to a world where anything was possible. The Grim Reaper could come and read them a bed time story or they could be best friends with a god. Dreams were a place to seek refuge from the real world to create a whole new one; a world where you held the blue prints to.

Dreams, Niou Masaharu soon came to realize, could also show him where his soul had been in the past. A time where he had lived in riches with his two brothers in the new world. A place completely different then Kanagawa, Japan.

* * *

"Niou-senpai, what are we going to do today?" the seaweed head second year bounced up and down as the pair made their way to the silver haired boy's house.

"Well, we could go swimming," Niou suggested then proceeded to laugh at a memory.

"Senpai that's not funny! I was eight years old and you knew I couldn't swim!" Kirihara stopped his bouncing to defend himself. It wasn't his fault Niou had pushed him into the deep end of the pool without his water wings on.

"Normal eight year olds know how to swim though," Niou dried the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. That Trickster had been busy drying so he didn't see to large box that occupied half of the side walk now. With a 'fuck', he fell to the concrete.

"Of course I don't have a camera the first time I see you crash," Kirihara ran over to help his senpai up even though the boy before him was an evil, twisted person.

"It's not my fault some idiot decided to throw this piece of junk out on the street." Niou gave the large object a quick look down before ordering Kirihara to help him carry it to his room. The two argued for a bit over the whys but Kirihara reluctantly agreed when Niou offered to pay him to carry it. Who could turn down free money?

* * *

After dinner Niou ran straight up to his room to give the box a thorough inspection. It seemed to be made of a wood that was native to the continent of North America with glass surrounding three sides of the upper half of the box. The inside had a rather large figurine dressed in golden gypsy garb that had her hands wrapped around a crystal orb with the words 'The Past is the Present' was carved into the stand for the orb.

Niou ran his fingers over a silver plated button and a card popped out of a hidden slot. He took the card and read:

_Masaharu Braxton_

_Second son of Zachariah and Mary Braxton_

_Newport, Rhode Island 1847_

He flipped the card over and on the back was:

_Welcome to the dreams of your past_

Before the silver haired boy knew it, he passed out cold on the floor and experiencing the wildest dream he had ever cared to remember.

* * *

When Niou woke up he was in the middle of a grand hallway. The sides of the hallway were skillfully designed with maple leaves and columns that could have on been carved by an expert artist. A silken carpet was carefully laid in the middle of the marble hall which was where the silver haired trickster was seated.

"Young masters? YOUNG MASTERS! Where are the two of you?" a voice rang through the hall. A middle age women, around forty years old, dressed in old time clothes jogged down the hall while holding up her skirts to make her jog easier. "Master Choutarou! Master Masaharu! Come out now! Your parents strongly request you two get ready for the ball!"

The shrill voice filled Niou senses while he realized the women called out his first name and another familiar name.

'Choutarou? Isn't that Ohtori's first name? And why is she calling my name, too?'

"Maria calm down," a silver haired boy appeared from one of the rooms on the hall to calm the older women down. The boy's silver hair was short, cut exactly as Ohtori's would be and surely as tall as the second year.

"Master Choutarou, you know that your father was expecting you and your brothers to be ready for the ball by now. I've already talked to your eldest brother and he is ready but I have yet to here from you and Master Masaharu," the harsh tone of the women overwhelmed to soft voice of the taller boy. "Master Masaharu was never like this when I was his nurse. He was always a kind and considerate boy whenever I was around. My, my, I even remember changing his diapers in the nursery."

"I'm sure you do Maria," Choutarou kissed the top of the old nurse's head," but Haru's a grown man now, even if he can't give up the trickster ways of his young teens."

"I don't consider seventeen to be a grown man," Maria hugged the youngest son tight before releasing him." Now, come. We still have to get the pair of you ready before the Silver Brother's Ball."

From there, Niou was transported, standing up, to a grand ballroom that had the same maple leaf design and details on the walls. Here, the room was filled with people dressed in impressive garb for the time period. On the far side of the room was a triple stair case. Two stair cases wound up the sides and on ran straight.

"Attention!" a man's voice, this time sounding around fifty, resounded through the hall that began at the base of the stairway. "I would like to welcome you all to the Silver Brother's Ball. As you all know, this ball is held every year to welcome back the three Braxton boys from their travels for the social season here in Newport." Pausing, the man took a quick look up the stairs and continued. "I would now like to welcome the sons. Now we shall begin. Returning from his trip to England, please welcome, the first son, Mr. Keigo Braxton." A polite applause filled the room as the curled silver boy made his way down the left stair case. Niou came to recognize the first to be Atobe Keigo, the captain of Hyoutei Gakuen. "The third son, back from his boarding school in New London, Mr. Choutarou Braxton." The same boy from the hallway made his way down the right stair case and Niou finally saw his face. The boy was in fact a spitting image of Ohtori Choutarou. "And, finally, the second son, coming from his own school in Massachusetts, please welcome, Masaharu Braxton." Coming from the middle staircase, Niou saw a replica of himself coming down the grand stairs except in the fancy clothes of the nineteenth century. "Now, I would like to introduce the lord and lady of this summer cottage. Please welcome Lord Zachariah and Lady Mary, returning from their home in New York City, New York."

* * *

Niou awoke to find it was midnight in Japan. Rubbing his eyes, he couldn't believe he had been in a dream. It had seemed so…real, like he had actually been there.

'I have to get to sleep. I have school tomorrow,' taking a look at his calendar he saw that he had tennis practice that next morning. 'Damn it. Looks like I have to wake up earlier tomorrow, too. But that dream,' Niou posed at undressing himself to get into his sleep clothes,' I wonder if I'll have another one.'

And, as the Trickster slept, the gypsy box he had brought home gleamed in the moon light.


	2. Love, Actually

A/N: I finished chapter 3 faster then I thought I woul, so I decided to post the second chapter. And, as fast as I'm writing chapter four, I may have chapter three out by the end of this week. Woo! Also, I have some things to tell all of you. The dream characters may be OOC because, well, they're in a different time and all. And, so far, there is some gender bending and yaoi (and I know a lot of people like yaoi). This stoy's shaping up to be one of my better works so far. Oh, and thank you to the people that reviewed! I'm so glad people are enjoying this! Now, here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. I am merely playing in Takeshi Konomi's sandbox.

* * *

Niou Masaharu was never one to sleep in class. He might trick his teachers into thinking he was sleeping, but he never slept. But when his math teacher called on him to wake up, the trickster did not stir from his sleeping position with a smirk and a wise comment on how he wasn't sleeping. Just this once, Niou Masaharu had slept during class.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually fell asleep," Marui's voice was the first one to reach Niou's ears when classes ended for the day.

"I just had a bad nights sleep. I'll be fine in the morning," Niou tried to assure the red head but he wasn't buying it.

"Niou, even when you don't have a good nights sleep you're still in tip top shape," Marui insisted.

"It's probably because of that weird box he made me lug to his room," Kirihara joined the two third year's conversation.

"Box? Wait until fukubuchou gets wind of this. Niou was sleeping in class because of a box!"

* * *

After announcing to the regulars of Niou's new contraption, and telling his own story behind it, the whole Rikkaidai team found themselves in Niou's room staring at the gypsy behind the glass.

"There's a seventy-nine percent chance that Niou's done something utterly stupid with this," Yanagi deduced after his own inspection of the object. Behind Yanagi's back, Kirihara had pushed the button and two cards had slipped out of the slot.

"Jackpot! I got two cards! Score one for Kirihara Akaya!" Kirihara cheered but Yanagi snatched them from the second year's hands. After reading them he showed them to the other regulars. The first read:

_Akaya Groton_

_Kitchen Boy for the Braxton family_

_Newport, Rhode Island 1847_

And the second:

_Ryou Smith_

_Kitchen Boy for the Braxton family_

_Newport, Rhode Island 1847_

"It seems as though Niou was telling the truth when it came to the cards," Yanagi announced. "And it seems as though if you hold the same position as someone else you also get their card."

"But then Niou would have received Ohtori's and Atobe's cards when he received his own," Jackal pointed out.

"I did not realize that point, Jackal, until Akaya received his own card. When I was inspecting Niou's card I found that the other two cards were merely stuck to the back of his own. Niou didn't notice them because these first three cards were thinner then a normal sheet of paper but the other two are there." Yanagi paused." After going over countless options I have picked out who is the next possible person to get more then one card. That person is Sanada."

Although Sanada wanted to protested, he halfheartedly agreed and pushed the wondrous button on the strange box. And, out of the slot, came two cards.

The first:

_Genichirou Michaels_

_Butler to Keigo Braxton_

_Newport, Rhode Island 1847_

And the second:

_Kabaji Woods_

_Butler to Keigo Braxton_

_Newport, Rhode Island 1847_

"It's just like that narcissistic bastard to have to butlers," Niou rolled his eyes at the cards. "But since fukubuchou's one of them I could live with that. More jokes for me."

Sanada glowered at the trickster and resisted the intense urge to backhand him across the face.

"This is quite the device to give out information of the past," Yagyuu made his way to the machine and, for a moment's time, touched the glass. From there a card popped out of the slot.

_Hiroshi Johns_

_Waiter to the Braxton family_

_Newport, Rhode Island 1847_

"Interesting, it seems as though if you are to receive a card, you merely have to touch this object to get one." with this, Yanagi put his own hand to the box and nothing popped out. "I wonder why nothing happened."

"Maybe it's because Niou-senpai passed out."

And, sure enough, there was Niou, passed out on the floor of his room; possibly entering another dream from the past.

* * *

As the remaining members of the regulars attempted to wake his sleeping self, Niou was transported back into the Braxton mansion. This time, the trickster found himself in a deserted staff hallway with Masaharu in it. The wealthy second son was leaning on the right wall with his arms crossed over his chest, sighing deeply. The other silver haired boy took a glance down where Niou had seated himself and had looked directly into his eyes but quickly looked away, almost like he had seen the present day boy.

Finally the door nearest to Masaharu had opened and out stepped what appeared to be Niou's best friend and double's partner, Yagyuu Hiroshi.

"Hi-ro-shi, what took you so long?" Masaharu drew out the purple haired boy's name out just as Niou did with Yagyuu.

"I'm sorry, Master Masaharu. You know how much work there is to be done in kitchen," Niou shivered as Hiroshi talked. His calm tone matched his double's partners so well it was terrifying. "And you should know that Lady Braxton runs her house like a business. Though I'd rather not admit it, she is a difficult woman to get along with. Wouldn't you agree, Master Masaharu?"

"I told you," Masaharu pushed off from his place on the wall," call me Haru when it's just the two of us." Lips met lips as two lovers kissed. Hiroshi intertwined his fingers into the teen's long silver hair and deepened the kiss they held. Masaharu slowly backed up the purple haired boy until his back met the solid wall, far from where either door lay. Clothes began to be discarded as the simple kiss became more intense.

Not wanting to watch the scene before him continue to unfold, Niou took a try at passing through walls which worked out in his favor. He worked his way through several rooms, some full of clothes others full of small treasures, until he found himself in the kitchens with four boys he recognized as the Kirihara, Shishido, Kabaji, and Sanada of his time.

"I swear to God Lady Braxton hates me! She's always glaring in my direction when she comes in here, like she wants me to drop dead on the spot. I swear, if I wasn't doing this to help my family, I'd push her in the Atlantic Ocean with an anchor tied around her ankle!" Akaya growled.

"At least she doesn't pay you a ton of attention. I get enough attention from Master Keigo. I personally think he watches me like a lion staring at a hunk of meat," Genichirou complained.

"Is the ever so serious Genichirou Michaels complaining? I believe he is. Quick! Someone record it for future reference!" Ryou tried to hold back his laughter but it didn't end up being as effective as he would have liked it to be.

"You try spending twenty-four hours a day being watch by him like a piece of meat and then what's worth complaining about." Sanada looked over at the largest boy." Don't you agree with me, Kabaji?"

The largest boy nodded his head and uttered a 'yes'.

"The only reason Ryou's so happy is because he get's to see _Master Choutarou_ now," the emphasis on the third son's name turned the other shorter boy's face bright red.

"Shut up! I'm happy because the Braxton family's all together-"

"Which _Master Choutarou's_ apart of."

"And I don't have to listen to just Lady Braxton-"

"Because you listen to _Master Choutarou_ more then her."

"And I get to spend time in their summer cottage-"

"Which means more time in _Master Choutarou's_ bed having-"

"Akaya, stop! I get it!" blushing furiously, Shishido left the group. "I have to go somewhere."

"Where?" Akaya asked.

"Anywhere but here," he called over his shoulder.

"Preferably somewhere with _Master Choutarou_ probably," Akaya muttered into Genichirou's ear. The curly haired boy soon found himself dodging pots and pans coming from the direction Ryou had taken his leave in.

And with that, Niou found himself waking up in his time.


	3. Feelings Are Revealed

A/N: Part 3 and it seems as though many people seem to like this story. Thank you to all of the people that have reviewed so far. I really appreicate it. So, since I have chapter 4 done I get to do chapter 5. So much planned for that one but you'll have to wait a while to get there. Well, you'll have to be satisfied with this part until then. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. Just playing in Takeshi Konomi's sandobx.

* * *

Niou couldn't look at his double's partner the same way anymore. Not after that last dream he experienced. Where Masaharu had- and he had also-Now, whenever he looked at Yagyuu, his mind always flashed back to the empty servant hallway with Hiroshi pushed up to the wall and Masaharu-Crap! He was thinking about it again!

"Niou-kun, we need to talk," the Gentleman finally approached the Trickster after the final bell rang and they met in the locker rooms. The two were the first ones there which gave them plenty of time to talk.

"Talk about what?" Masaharu's and Hiroshi's lips met. "Nothing's going on between us." Hiroshi's hands entangled themselves in long, silver hair. "Hell, even I'm fine." Masaharu pulled off Hiroshi's shirt revealing a well muscles chest. "Oh God."

Niou, as fast as his legs could carry him, ran to the sinks where the showers lay and drenched his head with water pouring from the spout. He had nearly lost himself in front of Yagyuu. When he felt himself cool down, he turned off the water but, before he could turn himself around, found his body being forced to the wall beside the sink. Either of Yagyuu's hands were on either side of Niou's head and Yagyuu's face was dangerously close to his own.

"Niou-kun, something's wrong. I'm your double's partner, I can tell these things." Niou felt a blush rise on his face because of the closeness and the flashbacks that kept coming back. "Is it because of the dreams you've been having?"

Deciding he couldn't get out of this without telling the truth or lying, Niou chose to lie.

"What are you talking about? The dreams? They have nothing to do with this." Pulling on a mask, Niou fibbed. "I was only yanking your chain, Hi-ro-shi. It was all a trick." Pulling away from his partner, Niou made his way back to where the lockers lay.

"It didn't seem like a trick to me."

* * *

During afternoon practice that day, Niou had done his best to suppress the memories during double's practice with Yagyuu. He didn't want anyone questioning him about what he had experienced then or even asking about the nature of the dreams. In fact, Niou had no idea why he was even having them. All questions seem to relate back to the gypsy in the box.

* * *

Tired and hungry when he returned home, Niou picked up a bag of regular potato chips and made his way up to his room to wait for his mother to return home and make dinner.

After surfing through the channels and finding nothing worth watch, Niou found himself at the box again, pushing in that accursed button, finding another card pop out with yet another name on it.

_Yuki Hale_

_Female Gardener for the Braxton Family_

_Newport, Rhode Island 1847_

Feeling himself faint again, Niou wondered why the box had specified that this 'Yuki' person was female.

* * *

When Niou woke, he found himself not with Masaharu but in an area that appeared to be the gardens of the mansion. Nearby, Genichirou was talking to a blue haired figure that was kneeling into the flowers.

"Gen, shouldn't you be with Master Keigo? You are one of his butlers and should be near him at all times." the blue haired figure spoke softly in a voice Niou felt as though he had heard before.

'This person must be Yuki,' Niou though as he crept closer to the two.

"I-I know I should, but I wa-wanted to see you. I only get to see you d-during this season since I spend most of m-my time with Master Keigo," Genichirou stuttered over several words as a light blush crept across his face. Niou wished he could have taken a picture of the scene before him as he knew he would never see his fukubuchou in such a state.

The girl stopped for a moment, dropping her tools and folded her hands in her lap.

"I know Gen but, whenever you spend time with me I…..I get scared. I wonder what will happen if someone from the family finds out about our relationship."

Kneeling behind Yuki, Genichirou wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Don't worry. The only one at this mansion that knows about us is Kabaji, and you know he won't tell. He barely even talks except for 'yes' or 'yes sir'. Besides," Genichirou kissed the base of Yuki's neck," in a few years we'll have enough money to be married. We won't have to work for the Braxton family anymore, and you can set up the flower shop you've been dreaming about. Together, we'll begin our new life."

"Oh Gen," Yuki turned around in Genichirou's arms and settled her head on the base of his left shoulder. Since Niou had positioned himself behind Genichirou he finally saw Yuki's face. It was an exact replica of Yukimura's.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me Yanagi," Yagyuu parked himself on the park bench next to the data boy of Rikkai," and I apologize if I woke you up."

"Its fine, Yagyuu. I was going over some percentages with Sadaharu when you called so I was already up," meeting in the middle of the night was not one of Yanagi's favorite things to do. If it had been a common problem, Yanagi would have asked to meet up early the next morning. But, the Gentleman had seemed distressed when they had spoken on the phone and Yanagi didn't want to leave his teammate in his time of need. Thus, he agreed to meet Yagyuu at their local park…..At two am.

"It's Niou-kun. He's been acting strange ever since we came over to see his….discovery, if you will. He hasn't looked me in the eye since he fainted," Yagyuu wrapped his arms around himself. "It makes we wonder if I should have told him before this all happened."

"I'm sure even if Niou never found that box you'd still find yourself in this predicament at some moment in time," Yanagi reassured him. "Which makes me think you should confess tomorrow, after practice. Niou's going to be cleaning up the tennis courts so, when he's finished, the two of you will be the only ones left in the club house."

"How do you know this?"

"Let's just say Niou came to me for some advice on his latest trick and Genichirou won't be too happy with the result."

"Thanks, Yanagi. I owe you one."

* * *

Niou's prank, as Yanagi predicted, had turned into a mass of punishment. For starters, he had to run forty laps, pick up all of the tennis balls, sweep the courts, store the nets, run another forty laps, and change the locks to the courts. All of that was for merely "disturbing the peace" as Sanada put it.

Niou hissed in agony. The eighty laps he had been assigned were taking their toll on his leg muscles. And, with all of the added carry, lifting, and chasing he did to get the other jobs done, he was surprised his body hadn't given out half way through.

After tying a towel around the lower half of his body, Niou was about to step out of the club room shower when Yagyuu stepped in, forcing the Trickster to the back wall.

"Hi-hi-hi-ro-shi! Wh-what are yo-you doing here?" Niou found himself stuttering over his words, a blush creeping over his face when the memories returned.

"I wanted to talk to you," the Gentleman's voice had a husky tone to it that aroused the Tricksters hormones.

"A-about what?" Niou tried to put on one of his masks but it wasn't working. Yagyuu running his hands over every part of his body and the memories were melting every mask he put up.

"The possibility of us becoming a couple," Yagyuu gave a squeeze down there and Niou continued to try and fight the feelings that were blossoming.

"It's possible." Yagyuu brought his lips to Niou's. "Very possible." Another, this time longer. "Extremely possible." Another, longer then the first two put together. "Yes."

What happened after that, Niou knew that even if he stayed to watch what happened between Hiroshi and Masaharu, what he was experiencing was ten times better.


	4. Trouble's Arise

A/N: Holy freakin crap I updated fast (only cause I couldn't stop writing the 5th part). There was one part I really wanted to add to this chapter but, I couldn't fit it in. Aw, I really wanted Niou to punch Keigo (you'll see why in a little bit). The stoy's getting more and more interesting (well, on my part it is). What shall happen next? Read on to find out.

Edit: And thank you to everyone that's reviewed. This is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a story (I think). I feel so loved.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Prince of Tennis. Still playing in Takeshi Konomi's sandbox.

* * *

For the last three days, Niou had lived in pure bliss. Who knew a relationship with his double's partner could make him feel this way? They were forevermore linked at the hips, stealing kisses between classes, indulging in their sweet pleasures after practice. In a time span of three days Niou had forgotten anything to do with the gypsy and Masaharu or anyone in the past. What had mattered to him then was always right beside him.

That was, until another card had popped out of the gypsy box. And it wasn't as if Niou had touched it either. He had simply walked into his room after completing his usual after practice routine with Yagyuu. Before he gave in to another dream, Niou read the card.

_Sadaharu and Renji Kingston_

_Scientists, close friends to Genichirou_

_Newport, Rhode Island 1847_

* * *

This time, when Niou came to, he was back in the gardens but, a happy scene did not greet him this time. Yuki was crying into Genichirou's chest as he tried to calm the figure in front of him.

"Yuki, please explain to me what's going on. You know I don't like to see you cry," Genichirou stroked the top of her head and the tears slowly stopped falling.

"I don't think we'll be able to see each other again. Lord Braxton wants me as one of his personal maids," wrapping her arms around Genichirou's neck, Yuki buried her face into his shoulder. "And even you know what happens when Lord Braxton takes in a new maid."

"I won't relieve that part of my past. I was stubborn and dim when I told Ginny to take that job. I didn't know she would-" Genichirou's voice broke at that moment," but it doesn't matter. I won't let you follow in her footsteps. Lord Braxton may want you, but he'll have to go through me to get you."

"But Gen, what if that does happen. What if I feel as guilty as your sister for cheating on a relationship and I do kill myself?"

"I won't let you because I wouldn't feel any pain if you did "cheat" on me with the lord. I know of his selfish ways and how he wants every beautiful woman that crosses his line of vision. If you were dead," Genichirou took a moment to look into Yuki's eyes," that pain would kill me from the inside out. I could never live on without you."

Time then moved forward for Niou, people moved at a fast pace around him living their lives until finally, the fast forward stopped and, somewhere, a clock chimed four pm.

Finishing up her work for the day, Yuki placed her tools in her basket as two men made their way out the side door of the Braxton Mansion.

"Good afternoon, Renji, Sadaharu. How are you?" Yuki called to the approaching figures. "Have you seen Genichirou? I haven't seen him since this morning. He said he would go talk to Lord Braxton and be right back. I wonder what's taking him so long."

Niou knew that Yukimura Seiichi had a beautiful smile but the one Yuki held on her lips was captivating. It held emotions of hope and love in it and, Niou felt that it would turn any heart of ice to liquid in seconds.

"We were just in Lord Braxton's chambers-"

"Pitching a new idea for an invention-"

"That needs someone to fund the research for it-"

"And we didn't see Genichirou in there at all-"

"In fact, we've been sitting outside his chambers since sun rise-"

"And Genichirou never entered them once-"

"And we should know-"

"We were awake the whole entire time."

Some people might find that the Kingston twins were hard to identify with. They were always finishing each others sentences or coming up with a new invention no one could quite comprehend. But, after knowing Genichirou for so long, Yuki felt as though she could understand them.

"He never met with Lord Braxton? But he said he would," Yuki whispered.

"Of course, since my father was away from the castle since after breakfast. I believe he only returned at two," another figure joined the trio as Yuki hissed his name.

"Masaharu, where's Genichirou?"

"Most likely sleeping in Keigo's bed. I hear my brother's a hard person to please in bed."

"No," Yuki shook her head," Genichirou wouldn't do that. He's not like you and that…that…that"

"I believe the word you're looking for is Hiroshi," Masaharu walked over and picked up Yuki's gardening tools and, not once, did her eyes leave Masaharu. "That or whore, slut, or hoe but it's not nice to call people that. Wouldn't you agree, Miss. Hale?"

Snatching her tool basket back, Yuki continued to glare at the silver haired heir," Why are you even talking to me?"

"Because I feel as though I have a need to tell you my father was never going to make you his maid. He was, how should I say this, tricking you." Renji and Sadaharu had long fled the scene so only the two remain.

"And why didn't you tell Genichirou this before he slept with that bastard?! Why?! Why didn't you?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" grabbing the front of his shirt, Yuki screamed in Masaharu's face before collapsing to the ground. "Why?" Tears flowed down her face.

"Because I've played enough pranks on him to distrust me. Even if I told him the truth he would believe the opposite," Masaharu whispered a 'sorry' before leaving the blue haired female with her troubles.

One again, Niou saw time move around him but, this time, it moved backwards. When it finally did decide to slow, the Trickster found himself now in a bedroom with Genichirou and Keigo. The room's clock chimed eleven.

"So, you wish to know where my father is," despite being glared at, Keigo held a calm expression on his face. "But, he's not in his office. I wonder where he is."

"Stop toying with me. If I don't speak with him then Yuki will. She'll-"holding back his aggression and tears, Genichirou attempted to act normal around his employer's son.

"She'll become my father's play toy. Isn't that right, Gen-i-chi-rou?" Genichirou didn't look up from his spot on the floor. Perhaps if he did, he would have seen the cruel smirk plastered across Keigo's face. "I can help you." That caught the taller boy's attention. "My….father tends to listen to me more then my…..immature siblings. If I were to ask him to reconsider adding Yuki to his personal staff…."

"Then she could continue being a gardener," Genichirou finished Keigo's thought. "What would I have to do?"

"Simple. Spend a night in my bed and Yuki will have her old position back."

"….Are you sure?"

"As sure as my name is Keigo Braxton."

"….I'll do it."

The last thing Niou saw was Keigo's smirk filling his mind with his reply echoing forever.

"Perfect."


	5. Seen

A/N: I wrote all of chapter six today. Holy freakin crap. I guess that goes to show how much I'm addicted to writng this story. Too bad it must come to a close some time. But for now, let us enjoy chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Still in Takeshi Konomi's sandbox!

* * *

"I can't believe it's been a year now. I feel so...pained whenever I see Genichirou now. It's like he's not the same person anymore," Choutarou had tightened himself into a little ball. The younger of the two Braxton boys were out on the second floor porch enjoying the summer.

"So do I. But we both know that Keigo's a manipulative bastard," Masaharu was more relaxed in his sitting position which meant he was sitting normal.

Niou was also sitting there with his invisible self. He had entered this dream the day after Yuki and Genichirou were tricked by Lord Braxton. From what he gathered from Choutarou and Masaharu's conversation, Genichirou and Yuki weren't together anymore. The reason? Yuki couldn't believe that Genichirou had trusted Keigo's words when he knew that the oldest son only wanted him. So, the blue haired female had left the butler for a photographer named Syusuke Rounds, whose card Niou received right before entering the dream. Since Fuji's card had held the date '1848', Niou knew that more time had passed in the past.

"But, Haru, haven't you noticed how Genichirou's been acting lately? It's like he doesn't have any emotions," Choutarou gripped his kneed tighter. "I'm really worried."

"Don't worry, Cho," Masaharu stood up. "Somehow, this'll work itself out. Someday, Genichirou will stop being Keigo's bitch and start being Yuki's lover." Choutarou loosened up a bit after Masaharu's next statement. "Besides, we can't be worrying too much about Keigo's love life. We have our own lovers to worry about."

"Yeah, thanks Haru," and, for the first time since Genichirou and Yuki broke up, Choutarou smiled.

But, right when Niou left the past, he could have sworn he saw a head full of silver hair near the entrance to the mansion.

* * *

The next day at tennis practice, all was normal except the fact that Yukimura and Sanada were no longer on speaking terms. Yukimura left to supervise the non-regulars while Sanada stayed with the regulars.

"Brattling," Niou called out to the youngest Rikkai regular when a break was given to the regulars. "What's up with buchou and Lord Stick-up-his-ass?"

"You don't know?"

"If I knew would I be asking?"

"Well, this is just what I heard from Yanagi-senpai, but apparently Sanada-fukubuchou was supposed to meet Yukimura-buchou somewhere and he never showed. What made it worse was that buchou didn't let fukubuchou explain why he never showed or even called to tell he wasn't coming," Kirihara explained to him.

"Just like the dream," Niou whispered, almost inaudible but Kirihara somehow managed to hear.

"What dream?"

"Don't worry about it brattling," ruffling his kouhai's hair, Niou faked a smile. "It's nothing you should be worrying about."

'Both Genichirou's and Yukimura's are fighting,' Niou thought as they proceeded to continue practice. 'Why is this happening? Both the dreams and the present seem to be connected. But why are they? And why am I the one to have them?'

After practice ended for the day, Niou quickly changed and left to try and access the dream world to gain more information to his growing questions. While he was running off, Kirihara was meeting with Yagyuu.

"Yagyuu-senpai, I have something to tell you. You know, the whole watching Niou-senpai for that reason. Well, he gave the first sign. He was saying something about dreams just now at practice when I told him about Sanada-fukubuchou and Yukimura-buchou," the curly haired one reported.

"Thank you, Kirihara-kun. I appreciate what you're doing," the purple haired boy thanked his kouhai. While Kirihara didn't notice anything different about his senpai's attitude or appearance, Yagyuu had added a new item to his wardrobe. A golden bracelet. That new object was located on his left wrist under his wrist band where no one would notice it.

_

* * *

_

Evil exists where you least expect it.

Turning over the card once more, Niou checked to see if anything else was printed. When his search turned up fruitless, he looked up to the sleeping Masaharu and Hiroshi. They had been sleeping an hour already and the Trickster was getting bored with all of the waiting. For some reason, he couldn't penetrate the walls of Masaharu's room and was stuck with the two lovers until something happened.

"I love Yagyuu. Yagyuu loves me. One day we'll have a family. With a great big fuck and some kisses in between. He'll say that he loves me too," utterly bored, Niou created a new verse to the infamous 'I love you' song.

"HARU! SOMETHING TERRIBLE'S HAPPENED!" bursting into the room, the youngest son was able to wake the two boys from their deep sleep.

"Cho, what did I say about bursting into my room when Hiroshi's here?" Masaharu groggily sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Not to but it's really important, Haru. Mother just fired Hiroshi!"

"What?!"

A flash of silver went from one side of the door to the other.

"Master Choutarou, do you know why Lady Braxton's done this?"

"I...I heard her talking earlier. She was saying something like 'I don't want any of my son's to like men. So, if I must fire my faithful staff so they do not become like that, so be it. Hiroshi Johns will no longer work under the Braxton family.'" Choutarou explained. "But I'm worried about Ryou and Genichirou. If mother finds out about them then they'll be fired too. I mean, many members of our staff need the money to work and I don't think Ryou can make it without this job. And Genichirou doesn't really like Kei so if he's fired it's really for nothing and he'll never get back together with-"

"Cho, stop rambling," Masaharu ordered and the younger boy shut his mouth. The middle son had risen from the bed and was rummaging around in one of the drawers closest to his bed. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled it from its hiding spot and threw it to Hiroshi. "When mother fires you today use that to get to Providence. There's enough money in there to last you until the end of this summer. I'll come for you when we leave this mansion at the end of the season. Then, we'll live somewhere where no one will tell us we can't be together."

"Master Masaharu," Hiroshi gripped the case tight and didn't utter a single word after. He was trying to hold in the emotions that were trying to force their way out.

"And Ryou and I will-"

"Stay put for another year," the two brothers locked their eyes on each other. "Cho, you still have another year of schooling before you're free from mother's hold. Don't you think it would look suspicious if two sons suddenly disappeared? People will start to question thing." Breaking eye contact, Masaharu finished getting dressed. "I'll come for you right when you school lets out. And don't worry; I'll bring Ryou with me."

Choutarou whispered a word of thanks to his brother before heading back to his own room. The silver flash followed soon after.

Another painful hour passed as Hiroshi dressed and readied for his last day in the Braxton Mansion. For most of the hour, the two lovers held each other in a tight embrace, not wanting the other to leave. Finally, when the clock struck ten, Hiroshi broke from the embrace and left the other.

"Hi-ro-shi," when his name was called Hiroshi looked back," I love you."

"I love you too, Master Masaharu," turning to face forward once again, Hiroshi left and closed the door behind him.

"Now, I have to deal with you," looking from the door, Niou saw that Masaharu was looking straight at him. "Who are you and why the hell do you look like me?"


	6. Discoveries

A/N: Another quick update. From this stand point, we have chapter 7, 8, 9, and 10 before this story is done and finished. So, 4 more chapters! The time has flown by so fast since I started writing this.Somehow, I don't want to end this but it'll get boring after a while with the same plot. So, I must end it somewhere. Thank you to everyone that's reviewed so far and followed along. I greatly appriciate it. Now, on to chapter 6!

Edit: New summary. I think it's better then the original.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. I'm just playing in the sand.

* * *

"You talkin' to me?"

"Of course I'm talking to you. Who else would I be talking to? There's no one here but me and you!" although Niou was trying to joke with his past self, the other wasn't taking it all too well. "Ever since you've first arrived here it's just been bad luck right and left! First Akaya gets fired for no reason, and then Yuki and Genichirou break up, then this! My lover is gone because of you're existence! Why can't you leave and let everything go back to the way it was?! Why?!" Falling to his knees, Masaharu hid his face from Niou's view. But it didn't take a genius to know he was crying for all of the lives that were changed.

"I'm not even sure why I'm here and I sure as hell am not unlucky," Niou growled at his counterpart. "I'm a Trickster and, even if I wanted to, I couldn't pull any pranks here. From what I know of, the only thing I can do here is walk through walls." Thinking over what Masaharu had just said, Niou noticed something. "Who fired the brattling?"

"Brattling? I don't know a 'Brattling'."

Niou could have slapped himself. He had accidently let Kirihara's nickname slip from his lips. "I mean Akaya. Who fired him?"

"My mom. I don't know the reason all too well but it had something to do with him talking about her," both boys were silent after that. Not wanting to speak.

"Damn that gypsy box. Causing this dilemma," Niou cursed the box. It was all that...that...that THINGS fault! "That stupid golden gypsy!"

"Gypsy box? Don't you mean fortune teller? Our family received one a couple weeks before the Silver Brother's Ball last year."

"Can you show me it?"

"Only if you tell me your name. It's only fair, you know mine."

"Well, back home we say our last name before our given name. But, here it would be Masaharu Niou. Call me Niou or the Extremely Sexy Beast."

* * *

"Niou-senpai wasn't at school today. I hope he's okay."

"Don't worry, Kirihara-kun. I'm sure Niou-kun is fine."

"But, Yagyuu-senpai, since when have your glasses been gold?"

"Gold? What are you talking about, Kirihara-kun? They've always been gold."

* * *

"Yanagi, I know you know this, but it's against the law to break into someone's house. Let's leave before either of Niou's parents come home and find us here," the Brazilian boy tried to plead with the data master but he just shrugged his teammate off.

The pair of Rikkaidai regulars were currently in the Trickster's room, the Trickster himself was sleeping on his bed. While Jackal was keeping watch out the window for any member of Niou's family that decided to come home, Yanagi was studying the gypsy in the box. Everything the figure wore was golden. From her shawl to her skirts, even her eyes were painted a gleaming gold. But what Yanagi was studying was not her clothing. Rather it was the golden bracelets that hung from her wrists.

"She's missing one."

"Huh," diverting his eyes from the street, Jackal looked back at his teammate.

"She had ten bracelets last time we were here, five on each arm. Now she only has four on her left wrist," Yanagi noted.

"Yanagi, what could have happened to it?"

"I don't know, but I will find out. It will be valuable data for the future."

* * *

'Good, you're deceiving all of your classmates oh so very well. No one suspects a thing. Soon, I will get what I've been wanting for so long. Very soon, my own dream will come true.'

* * *

"This is where the fortune telling box," Masaharu had led Niou to a dusty storage room on the third floor. The largest object in the room was covered by a large sheet, hiding whatever was beneath it from view. "As you know, it appeared before the Silver Brother's Ball, two weeks to be exact. To be more presise, it was some time after Kei graduated, back when he wasn't as big of an asshole. He was actually a really kind person that looked forward to getting into a college and becoming the heir to my father's company. But, when my brother finished his schooling, he decided that he first twelve years were all that he needed to get by in life. College couldn't provide him with any useful information on our family's business, so why continue on? Our father could teach him more useful information here then in the best schools in the United States.

"But, when Kei returned home, he started losing interest in being the heir. He started caring more about sex and getting laid. But, he soon forgot about everything he had started to love when he gained a new object of affection."

"Genichirou?" Niou guessed but Masaharu gave him a 'no'.

"It was a fortune teller that someone left out on our door after a heavy storm. Kei started spending hours of the day locked up in his room, pushing the button to get fortunes. Fortune after fortune, all of them were filled with things his heart desired or he simply needed to hear. Mother started worrying about him and neither Cho or I could break the habit he had established

"But, right when we thought we had lost him for good, the fortune teller gave him something he didn't expect," reaching into his pocket, Masaharu pulled out a familiar card and read from it. "I have given you what you've wanted to hear. Your hopes and dreams have been printed upon these cards. Now it is time to give me what I want. Break this glass and set me free from this hell I've been forced into Keigo!

"After that, Keigo ordered several members of our staff to carry the fortune teller to this storage room. He didn't want anyone to know of the hell that had been brought onto this house. He only told a select few. Cho, Genichirou, Kabaji, Hiroshi, Ryou, Akaya, and myself were among the group that was told. Others were sworn to secrecy and then fired. Kei didn't want too many people knowing about it in the mansion. Our parents were surprised when he told them he wanted those people fired and they agreed though they did want to know the truth." Pulling the sheet off the tallest object, Masaharu revealed the gypsy box to Niou. "We still don't know if there is something trapped in this fortune teller but we still keep it hidden here, just incase. Besides, this is the least visited room in this entire house. It contains all of our childhood things that we could never part with."

"That's the gypsy box."

"Fortune teller."

"Whatever. This is the thing that made me come here in the first place," running a hand over the glass, Niou remembered the first time he set eyes on the box.

"Niou, you're going transparent!" taking a look at his hand, Niou found that he was indeed becoming see through.

"Masaharu, fill me in on what's happened when I get back. I guarantee that I'll miss something while I'm gone."

"Fine but next time you have to tell me what this 'brattling' person is like. Deal?"

"Deal!"

And with that, Niou returned to his own time.


	7. History Lesson

A/N: Chapter seven! And this one comes with a warning. But it's nothing to worry about unless you liked the character.

Warning!: Jackal bashing. I bet no one's thought of that before.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. Just enjoying the sand.

* * *

"Niou! We have to talk!"

"Oh, hey, Yanagi. Listen, I have to go. I've got stuff to do at home so maybe we can talk some other time?"

"Niou, you don't understand! It's about that box you found a week ago. I think that thing's possessed and I know this sounds completely crazy right now but you have to believe me!"

"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong with the gypsy box."

"But I know something's wrong! The gypsy was missing a bracelet! You have to listen to me!"

"Calm down, Yanagi. You're not acting like yourself. I'll talk to you tomorrow when you've calmed down."

Leaving a shocked Yanagi in the hallway of the school, Niou made his way home as quickly as he could.

'Sorry, Yanagi. This is something I have to do on my own.'

* * *

"Okay, so this 'brattling' person is your version of Akaya, right?" Masaharu checked. "And every time someone from your world is added to the picture, you get a new card from the fortune teller describing what they do here."

"Pretty much. I just received my friend Jackal's card before I arrived here. Says he's the head chef here," handing over the card, Masaharu looked over the information. "His name is Jackal Thompson, chef for your family, and lives in Newport, Rhode Island 1848."

"Oh, you mean Jackass."

"What?"

"Jackass. That's what a lot of people cal him here. It's because he takes his job too seriously that he's turned into one," Masaharu explained, handing back Jackal's card.

"That's a tad surprising. Back home Jackal's one of the nicest people I know and everyone calls him 'the Wall' just cause his defense in tennis is so tight," Niou explained his own version of Jackal to his other self.

"….What's tennis?"

"Oh my God! How can you not know tennis?!"

* * *

"I wonder what's going on in there," the two silver haired boys had learned pressing their ear up onto the wall didn't seem to work neither did listening at the space under the door. Not a single sound was coming from Masaharu's room.

"Maybe you should just knock? It would be more considerate then eavesdropping," second silver boy seemed anxious even though no one was in the hallway to see them. Him.

"Maybe you're right. I'm always allowed in Haru's room. Why should this time be any different? Besides, I have you," grinning, the more elaborately dressed silver boy stood and barged into his brother's room.

* * *

"And then you serve the ball into this box for the other person to return," Niou was in the middle of his explanation of the basics of tennis when Choutarou Braxton and another familiar face barged into the room.

"Haru, I want to know why someone that looks like you is with you!" crossing his arms over his chest, Choutarou tried to give an angry glare but failed.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation Niou-san," Ohtori poked his head out from behind Choutarou.

"Ah, you're that guy from Hyoutei, the one that pairs up with Shishi."

"I don't think Shishido-san would like you to call him that."

"Haru, what's a 'shishi'?" looking over at his brother, Masaharu shrugged.

"It must be a future thing," Masaharu guessed, nudging his brother's arm, he pointed to the door. "Let's let them talk for a little bit. We can go annoy Jackass- I mean Jackal." Nodding, the two brothers left so the other two silver haired ones could talk.

"Ohtori, that's your name, what are you doing here?" Niou asked, taking a seat on the floor.

"I'm not sure. I've just sort of been having these dreams for this past week. Atobe-buchou and I have talked it over and we sort of have a theory of why we're here and why only these brothers can see us," Ohtori looked over at Niou and the Trickster was telling him to continue. "You now know the history of the fortune teller you've found. Yeah, we found out you had it through process of elimination since neither of us had it. Keigo told Atobe-buchou and Atobe-buchou told me. Through our own conversations after practice, we think we've found out the whys." Taking a large breath, Ohtori continued. "We think we've been brought here to stop something from happening. A murder, a kidnapping, a something! We don't know what it is but we know we have to stop it. The reason the brothers can see us, of course since we're the future of their souls they can see us but we came up with something else." Looking nervous, he still continued. "We dug through records that Atobe had his servants find. When our search led us to the 1820's it began to get interesting. Apparently, on Choutarou's birth, a gypsy came to the Braxton mansion, asking if she could see the new master. Shocked, because no one had known about his birth yet, they allowed her to come onto the estate to see the son. In the nursery, Masaharu and Choutarou were sound asleep; Lady Braxton was holding her new born child as she also slept on. Out of the blue, the gypsy pulled a knife from her clothing and attempted to stab Masaharu. Later, in questioning, she was asked why she went through the effort to stab him. She replied that his soul would befriend her son's soul in the future. She didn't want to pair of them to become friends because of what the young master was to become in the future, a trickster. When she was sentenced to be killed, she pleaded the Braxton family to take her son and raise him to be one of their staff. They reluctantly agreed and she died happily knowing her son was in good hands. Because even though she did not want her son around Masaharu, she knew the Braxton's were a wealthy family and would always honor a request to the end."

"Who was her son?" breaking Ohtori's tale for a moment, the Trickster asked his question.

"Hiroshi Johns," Ohtori answered after he acknowledged Niou's serious face," Hiroshi Johns was the gypsy's son. Atobe-buchou and I thought he was the cause of all this but, after hearing things through the grapevine, we heard a rumor from Yanagi to Inui at Seigaku. Apparently the fortune teller, that had ten golden bracelets, is missing one. Yanagi thinks that something moved the bracelet through the glass. That's why we think that the gypsy's soul didn't pass on and she still wants her revenge."

"Then we're going to have to get back to get back to our time to find that missing bracelet," looking over at Ohtori, Niou remembered something. "Hey, where's Atobe now?"

"Probably watching Keigo and Genichirou get it on."

"Pervert."

"Believe me, you don't know half the things buchou's said that he wants to do to your fukubuchou."

"God, now you're going to make me have mental images about Sanada-fukubuchou."

"Sorry!"

Starting to feel sleep overcome him, Niou willingly accepted it and woke to find Yanagi standing over him.

"Niou? Are you okay?" before Yanagi could get any other words out Niou was speaking.

"That bastard didn't tell me how they could see us."


	8. Posessed

A/N: Chapter 8! Aw, everyone! We're almost done! Oh, and I think I'm going to do another multi-chapter fic after this one. If anyone read 'Born from Darkess' (before I deleted it) it's going to be similar to that except no saving Sakuno. I decided against it.  
But, I'm getting off topic. Sorry if I confused anyone last chapter. I had to fit a lot of info into two chapters before I finished the story. Next chapter is a little surprise. We break from our normal story line and go into an interlude before the final chapter. It'll just explain some of the different things the silver haired trio can do in the past (just cause I want to have a little fun before things get serious again). Well, I hope you enjo this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Prince of Tennis. I just enjoy sand...and boxes.

* * *

"Niou-kun you really need to listen to me and there's a fourteen percent chance you won't hear me out but I'm going to explain it anyway-"

"The gypsy box is haunted."

"I think that the box is-What?"

"It's haunted, isn't it?"

Shocked that Niou knew something he had to work to collect, Yanagi had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Well, yes, that's what I was going to say but, how did you know?"

"Long story short, I've learned things in these dreams."

"Like what?"

"Yukimura would be hot as a woman."

Yanagi had to shake the mental images that were working their way through his mind. He couldn't think of his buchou, his friend, that way. Seiichi was a guy! I mean, after all those trips to the hot springs and those well built muscles that just begged to be touch and felt in the water. Those luscious lips that called to be tasted with his own-

"You are a sick person, Yanagi," breaking Yanagi from his daydream, Niou exited with a denying Renji behind him. They continued to argue as they made their way out of the house.

"I was not thinking about Seiichi!"

"Then what were you thinking about?"

"My extreme love of data."

"Bullshit, I could see it in your face. You were thinking about buchou in a sexual way," grinning as he locked the front door, Niou found Yanagi's weak spot about his daydream. "Besides, you were drooling."

"I don't drool."

"As much as ore-sama would like to hear about your nonexistent love life, ore-sama would suggest that you get in the car," drawing their attention from their argument, Atobe and Ohtori stood in front of a gleaming black limousine.

"Since when have you been friends with Hyoutei students?" Renji whispered in Niou's ear.

"Simple, because of the dreams," smirking, Niou continued down the path, "After this is all over I'll tell you about them. I'd sure you'd want to know for data purposes."

* * *

"Yagyuu-senpai, I don't want to do this anymore. I don't feel right spying on the other regulars. Plus, I have seen things about fukubuchou that I don't think I'll ever what to see again in my life! Did you know he has a shrine for Yukimura-buchou in the back of his closet? Even if they're fighting right now he still worships buchou. And buchou, his room is full of pictures of Sanada, some I'd like to forget about, but it seems like both of them miss each other. I don't get why they don't just get back together and we'd be a happy Rikkaidai family again," for the seventh time that day, Kirihara had gone into a ranting stage. First had been about the poor quality of the food, then about how Yagyuu's clothes had seemed to change to gold over night. It was annoying the Gentlemen almost to tears.

"Will you shut up?!" punching his curly haired kouhai, Kirihara landed with a hard 'thump' on the ground.

"Ya-yagyuu-senpai?" Kirihara asked.

"Your senpai isn't here anymore you idiotic brat! I've taken over his body! Your precious 'Yagyuu-senpai' doesn't exist anymore!" the voice of Yagyuu replied with a wicked tone to it.

"No, that can't be true. It can't be. YAGYUU-SENPAI!"

Slap

* * *

"This is Rikkaidai? Ore-sama was expecting something……much better when ore-sama pictured this school. But this is just sad, large ominous clouds hanging over the school, looking like it's going to rain any second, winds hurling large objects around. It just isn't what ore-sama pictured it to be."

"Atobe-buchou! It must be because of the gypsy! She must have some strange magical powers that will kill us if we get any closer!"

"Any idiot could have told you that," rolling his eyes, Yanagi started to make his way towards where the wind was coming from.

"Hey! Don't call Cho an idiot!" Niou shouted back at Yanagi but stopped himself there. He was starting to sound like Masaharu, those dreams were causing a change in his personality.

After slowly and carefully picking their way through the gusts of wind and random, flying objects, they found Yagyuu and the gypsy box, somehow transported from Niou's room, in the center of the Rikkaidai tennis courts. A smaller figure was tossed carelessly on the ground around the Gentleman.

"Akaya!" Yanagi shouted when he recognized the body.

"Hiroshi what are you thinking!" Niou also shouted at his doubles partner.

"What is with people thinking this 'Yagyuu' is still alive? The person you know as Yagyuu is dead! Too bad this poor boy got too involved. I had to knock him out so he wouldn't remember any of this. Poor thing," kicking Kirihara's body, a sadistic smile plastered itself on his face. "Oh, but you should blame this all on this adorable boy. Rather, Masaharu, you should blame it on your soul's existence. If your soul had died the night I came to kill you every thing would have been perfect in my life! I would have raised my son to be a gypsy's child and you wouldn't have existed! Don't you know what happens to soul's who are murdered? They're forced to live in limbo until they can solve their murder. You would have been there for all eternity if I had succeeded! But, no! I had to spend two hundred years in the depths of hell until I could finally break free and create a hold for myself in this world! With my powers I sent the fortune teller ("Gypsy box," Niou insisted) to the past so Keigo would find it and keep it safe for another two hundred years."

"But now, after four hundred years of waiting, I can finally complete my dream! Do you know what it is, future soul of Masaharu Braxton? It's a world without your soul in it! A world where there are no silver haired tricksters! A place where my darling Hiroshi can live in peace without an asshole like you!

"Ah, but you must be wondering how your past selves can see you, right? IDIOT! It's because you share the same soul! Even a child would understand that!"

"Well, technically, you could say Niou has the mind of child," Yanagi pointed out with Atobe and Ohtori agreeing behind him.

"Oh, I'll remember that latter," Niou threatened.

"Enough! We shall settle this in the past! I shall be seeing you three later," with a bright flash, Yagyuu and the box disappeared.

"The past, ah? Ore-sama guesses that means ore-sama can't watch Keigo and Sanada get-Friendly with each other," Atobe changed his sentence when he noticed the other three were staring at him as if he had three heads.

"I can't believe you think about my best friend like that! It's disgusting," glaring at Niou when he tried to hide that he said 'You-were-thinking-about-buchou-like-that', Yanagi asked what they were going to do.

"It's more of a 'we'," Ohtori motioned to the three silver haired boys. "Sorry, Yanagi-san."

"Ore-sama has a feeling this will be the final dream. Ne, Niou."

"I'm not going to say 'usu' like that statue you have."

"Kabaji is not a statue!"

"Well he looks like one to me."

"No one cares what you think!"

"Good luck," Yanagi whispered as the three collapsed, entering the past. "You'll all need it."


	9. Lessons: A Dreams Interlude

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this interlude. I really wanted to do a Genichirou dream scene and this allowed me to do that (but it ended up being more crack then helpful, like it was supposed to be). One chapter to go, I better get writing. Until I can get the last chapter out, enjoy Lessons: A Dreams Interlude.

Edit: I decided to post this early because I wanted to post the last chapter when I was finished with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis. I'm just enjoying the sand over here.

* * *

"Niou-san! Today I'm going to teach you the different abilities you have while visiting the past!" Ohtori woke the sleeping Trickster from his nap under a large oak tree.

"Like super strength, fire breathing, stretchy limbs, and razor sharp claws?" Niou asked, perking up.

"No, not really."

"Not interested," turning the other way, the Trickster started to drift back into his slumber but Ohtori kept shaking his and calling his name. "WHAT?!"

"But it's really important you learn these! Please let me teach you, Niou-san!" bringing out the puppy dog eyes, Niou was forced to agree.

* * *

"First lesson is gliding through the air. Since it's impossible for humans to fly on their own, gliding is the next best thing. All you have to do is jump, make an 'x' with your limbs and you will glide safely to the ground," Ohtori explained cheerfully.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Niou-san, I would never!"

"Then why are we on top of the mansion?"

Sure enough, the pair were on top of the four story mansion owned by the Braxton's. It was the perfect place to attempt a suicide; if someone were to fall off then they could just throw the body in the ocean that was a football field's distance from the south side of the mansion

"Ohtori, if you wanted to go down through walls, how would you do that?" Niou asked after assessing the situation.

"You simply jump up and you'll fall down to the next floor," oblivious to what Niou was planning, Ohtori just told the Trickster without a single doubt in his mind. But, when the Trickster jumped up and disappeared when he went down, Ohtori knew there would be trouble. Keigo's room was two floor down from the spot they we at.

Upon entering Keigo's room, Niou was greeted by an unforgiving sight.

"OH MY GOD! MY VIRGIN EYES!" covering his precious eyes, Niou rid himself of that terrible scene. He just had to fall in on one of the times Keigo and Genichirou were getting it on. But, there was something even worse about this picture. Atobe was just sitting in one of Keigo's arm chairs watching what was going on before him.

"Niou-san! We can't be in here right now! We have to wait for them to be asleep before we can go on to lesson two!" mustering up his best angry face, Ohtori appeared from above and starting dragging Niou out of Keigo's bedroom.

But it had the Trickster thinking about the next lesson. What were they doing that concerned with his sleeping fukubuchou? Niou mind couldn't control the severe mental, and perverted, images that had forced themselves into his thoughts.

* * *

"Lesson two, entering a dream. To enter a person's dream you must connect both of your foreheads while that person if asleep and you will enter whatever dream they are having," Ohtori explain." Oh, Niou-san, you don't have to look at the wall."

"Is Sanada-fukubuchou still naked?"

"Yes, he is."

"Yeah, not turning around."

When Atobe deemed it safe to come into the eldest son's room, Niou had thought the pair would have had a piece of clothing on or covered by the bed sheets. No. Both boys were laying butt naked with nothing covering their special parts. Thus, Niou refused to look at anything near the bed for fear of gaining the cursed mental images of his fukubuchou.

"If ore-sama covered them, would you complete the lesson this time?" Atobe finally gave in and asked the stubborn Trickster.

"Possibly."

Glaring at the Rikkai boy, Atobe moved from his comfortable arm chair and threw the comforter over the sleeping boys. Checking over his shoulder, Niou made sure nothing was showing before he made his way to Genichirou's side.

"So, all I have to do is put my forehead to his and I'll enter his dream?" Niou checked and was satisfied with a nod from Ohtori.

"Ah, but when you want to exit you have to click your heels together while saying 'unique New York' three times."

'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' Niou thought as he pressed his forehead to Genichirou's.

* * *

Upon entering Genichirou's dream, Niou was surprised to see that both Genichirou AND Sanada-fukubuchou there.

"Niou! Tell this person that looks like me that I'm the real Genichirou!" grabbing Niou by the collar, Sanada forced Niou to look at Genichirou.

"No, Master Masaharu, tell him that I'm the real Genichirou!" turning Niou around, the Trickster was now facing Sanada.

"Master? Like he could be a master of anything," pushing Niou aside, Sanada stepped forward and glared at the butler.

"Of course it's master. He's one of the three masters of the place I work at," attempting his own glare, the two began a heated glaring match.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to leave," clicking his heels together and reciting the magic words, Niou found himself back in Keigo's room.

"How'd it go, Niou-san?" Ohtori asked but the Trickster ignored him.

"How do you go up?"

"You say 'I want chicken, I want liver. Meow mix, meow mix, please deliver'."

"Now you're just making this up."

"Yeah, I am. You just point your finger to the ceiling and say 'Up, up and away'. Then you'll go up," completely serious this time, Ohtori gave the instructions.

Doing as Ohtori said, the Trickster went up a floor but his shouting could still be heard.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!"

* * *

"Um, lesson three. How to-"

"I'm done!"

"But Niou-san, we still have another ninety-nine more lesson to complete!"

"Where are you getting these ideas?"

"In this book Atobe-buchou found," pulling a small, golden booklet from his pocket, Ohtori showed Niou the latest book in his collection. A Hundred and One Ways to Kill (Or Seriously Injure) Yourself: Braxton Mansion Edition.

"That bastard will get it when I find him," pushing up his sleeves, Niou rushed off to kill Atobe while Ohtori tried to calm the fuming boy.

* * *

E/N: I wonder if anyone caught that the book was gold. The gypsy lady needs to stay away from writing books XD


	10. The End?

A/N: Alright, I totally redid this chapter because it sucked the last time I did it. I only kept one part the same and everything else is different. I hope you guys enjoy this one more then the last one. Plus the ending isn't Jumanji (sp?) like. It definatly says sequel. I hope you all enjoy this one more then the last one.

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Prince of Tennis. I don't think I ever will.

* * *

"If ore-sama's nails are ruined after this stupid dream, you're going to pay to fix them, Niou!" despite their endurance they gained from training, Niou, Atobe, and Ohtori were finding it hard to climb the massive rock structure before them.

"Like I'd pay for your damn nails," turning his head, Niou glared down at the narcissistic boy.

"Um, could we continue climbing now? We need to rescue Yagyuu-san from the gypsy," being in the middle of the feuding third years, Ohtori didn't appreciate the glares that were being exchanged. It felt like they were glaring at him instead of at the other.

"Fine but I'm not paying for some jackass's manicure!"

"You're going to pay for ore-sama's nails whether you like it or not!"

"Why didn't I choose to start climbing first?"

_

* * *

_

"Ore-sama thinks this place has changed since ore-sama was last here."

_"What gave that away? The twisted trees? The burnt down mansion? Or maybe it was the ghost gypsies that are floating around?"_

_"Ore-sama does not appreciate that sarcastic tone. Ore-sama was merely stating that he noticed something different."_

_"Well, ore-sama needs to shut his trap!"_

_"Niou-san, I know you're a little irritable since your double's partner was forcibly captured but we need to work together," pushing himself in between the fighting teens, Ohtori tried to be the mediator for the two. "Right now we need to find Yagyuu-san's body and fix this mess."_

_"Ore-sama has found him," Atobe proudly pointing a finger that the advancing Yagyuu. He was being carried around in a golden throne held up by four bars which were being held up by one of the Silver Haired son's and one Kabaji. Yagyuu had an expression of arrogance as the chair slowly made its way to the quarreling trio. When the chair was set down the quartet dismissed, Yagyuu, preferably the gypsy in Yagyuu's body, began to talk._

_"Well, well, well, it seems as though you decided to come," raising himself/herself from the chair, he/she smirked at the three. "Let's see how well you do in a fight."_

_"Good luck! Ore-sama is counting on you," Atobe was fifty yards back, cheering the two on._

_"Wimp," although it was under his breath, Niou still heard the kindest boy mutter that word under his breath._

_Jumping back from the gypsy, Niou and Ohtori posed in such a ridiculous manner that couldn't be counted as kung fu. Niou grunted loudly when he struck the ground with his fist. When nothing happened for a full thirty seconds, the Trickster realized his wrist was throbbing with an unbearable pain. Hopping around wildly, trying to ease the pain he felt, he had the other three wondering why he did that._

_"Niou-san, what were you doing?"_

_"You mean we can't make the earth split and attack the enemy?"_

_"No. We're still normal people."_

_"Damn. Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."_

_Sprinting forward, Niou sent a barrage of punches at Yagyuu/gypsy lady but they were all blocked before they could do any real damage. As the attacks slowed, Yagyuu sent a kick to Niou's stomach and sent him flying over to where Atobe stood._

_"You're not very good at this, are you?" the narcissist asked, looking down on him._

_"It'd be easier if I had some help!" glancing over his shoulder Niou made a subtle hint that Ohtori needed to help him out._

_"Sorry, Niou-san, but I don't believe in using violence to solve problems," the now discovered pacifist of the group said._

_A rumbling from deep inside the earth interrupted their conversation as a massive rock structure began building its way up under Yagyuu/gypsy. When it was finished, the structure was as tall as the four story Braxton mansion that use to stand on the grounds and as wide as two or three Braxton's. Yagyuu/gypsy lady had a smirk on their face as if to say 'come and get me'._

_"Alright, when we get to the top, Ohtori, you push him off after I talk to him a bit. Break!" after his short speech, Niou ran towards the structure and began climbing._

_"Niou-san, I can't push him!" running after Niou, Ohtori also began climbing._

_"Wait for ore-sama!" and so, they were all making their way up the rock to get to Yagyuu._

* * *

When the trio of misfits reached the top not only did they not see Yagyuu, Atobe was bitching and complaining that he had broken a nail. When he stopped, the other two were thankful until they heard the diva struggling to breath.

"Yagyuu-san! Let Atobe-buchou go!" looking behind them, Yagyuu had a hand wrapped around the narcissist's throat and was choking him.

"Hiroshi, I know he's a jackass," brushing off the glare Atobe gave him, Niou continued his planned statement," but he's not that bad. I mean, Sanada-fukubuchou is worse. Remember that time he gave us laps for telling the brattling that Santa doesn't exist and he started crying? Or that time that we had to stay after because I wanted to make a swimming pool on the tennis courts and flooded them? I mean, this guy will only give laps if he's PMSing or if things don't go his way. But you have to remember the good times! Like when we did it in the club room. I mean, you great at-"

"NIOU-SAN I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE!" covering his ears, Ohtori didn't want to hear about anything the Trickster did with his lover.

"Niou…kun," though the words were spoken softly, the trio could still hear them.

"Hiroshi! If you can hear me let go of the jackass's throat!" a shout of 'hey!' was heard from Atobe after Yagyuu dropped him. But, the nice moment didn't last long for Ohtori had remembered what Niou told him to do and pushed Yagyuu off the rock. "What'd you do that for?!"

"You told me too!" Ohtori shouted after Niou as the Trickster slid down the rocky surface to get to his partner. Ohtori followed soon after and Atobe, not want to be left behind, slid down too but at a slower pace. He didn't want another bruise forming on his perfect body.

But of course, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows when they reached the purple haired boy. Niou was welcomed into the same choke hold Atobe had been in not too long ago but released much earlier.

"I'm sorry." Yagyuu said and the trio gave him a 'huh?" look. "I thought I wanted to protect my son from you but now I see." Yagyuu locked eyes with Niou. "You two have a relationship that cannot be broken so easily. Niou-kun, I will send you three back to the moment in time where you found my fortune teller. Instead of taking it home, like you did, I want you to dispose of it in the closest body of water. I will personally make sure it never reaches human hands again." Waving her hands, sleep started to consume the trio. They didn't have enough time to say a word of thanks for they were all asleep before they could open their mouths.

* * *

"Of course I don't have a camera the first time I see you crash," remembering the line from before, Niou took Kirihara's hand when his kouhai came to help him up.

"Brattling, help me carry this to the local river," Niou said after giving the box one final look-down. The gypsy inside still had all ten bracelets so it was all safe to dispose of.

"Fine but you owe me, senpai," each taking a side of the box, the carried it surely and slowly until they could throw it into their river.

* * *

Several days after Kirihara and him had disposed of the gypsy box, Niou confessed to Yagyuu in the same predicament he had been in. Only this time, it was Yagyuu who had just finished his shower. Not Niou.

Atobe had also confessed to Sanada but was turned down because the capped fukubuchou already had a boyfriend. His name? Yukimura Seiichi. How long? Eight months, seven days, and thirteen hours with not a single fight in that time. Feeling utterly pissed off, Atobe took his frustration out on his teammates and somehow hooked up with Hiyoshi in all of the mess.

Yanagi, not being able to get over his buchou love, had Kirihara comfort him until he realized he had feeling for his kouhai. Let's just say Yanagi gained some interesting info about the curly haired boy that he wouldn't share with anyone. Not even his best friend Inui Sadaharu.

Ohtori finally confessed to Shishido. Just like Choutarou, Ohtori couldn't stay away from the shorter boy, though he wasn't as adventurous as his past correspondent.

Overall, everyone's life continued on as if nothing ever happened. Over time, even Niou, Ohtori, and Atobe started to believe what they had experienced was all just a dream. Magic gypsies and fortune tellers that sent you to the past could never truly exist. They only existed in fairy tales and imaginations.

* * *

"Fuji-kun, let's stop in here," motioning to the antique shop, Yukimura smiled innocently at his companion.

"It couldn't hurt to take a look," entering the shop, the duo was met with a musty smell that reminded them of oranges and lint mixed together. Needless to say, it wasn't a friendly smell.

Glancing around at the merchandise as they made their way around the shop, they didn't find anything particularly interesting until they saw an old time camera where it printed the pictures directly onto the paper.

"Quite an interesting piece," the shop keeper said, standing behind the two. "I've never had to replace the film in it. For some reason, it seems to replace it on its own."

"We'll take it," the two said together.

* * *

After a long day, Fuji and Yukimura settled down on a park bench. Fuji had pulled out their newly acquired camera and insisted on taking a picture of the Rikkaidai buchou. After stating his case, Yukimura agreed to one picture and only one.

When the picture developed, two lines of words were written along the bottom.

_Yuki Hale_

_Los Angles, California 2176_

Turning over the picture, another line of words was written on the top.

_Welcome to your future_


End file.
